Help:Talk page
Talk pages are for communicating with other Wikians (members of this wiki), especially about articles and improving this wiki. There is a talk page attached to every other page; just click the "Discussion" or "Talk page" link at the top or side of any page to find it. Personal talk pages Logged-in contributors have a personal talk page where other users can leave messages. This is found in the same way, by clicking the "Discussion" or "Talk page" link at the top of a . If you have a new message on your talk page, you will see a bright banner across the top of all other Wikia pages you visit. Click the link in the message (or the userbar link "My talk" on the left side of the screen) to go to your talk page. There are talk pages for non-logged-in contributors too, but these may not always be useful. Because they are linked to IP addresses, and IPs can change between visits, the messages may not get to the right person. They are used to explain blocks of IPs and may identify where a user is, but may not be very useful for real communication. This is another good reason to . Using talk pages Comments on talk pages can be picked up by Google and other search engines, and are available under the GFD License, so keep that in mind when you write. This means that what you write will be seen outside the wiki, so treat your edits as being publicly available, as opposed to having a limited audience of just this wiki. It's possible to add a new section to a talk page without opening the whole edit page. Just click the "Leave message" or "+" link at the top of the article. You will be given spaces to enter a title for your new section, and to enter your comment. You can then save, and the comment will be added as a new section at the bottom of the page. If any talk page gets too long, you can create an archive by typing /Archive (or any other name you like to use) onto the talk page. You can click the new link (preferably in a new window), and copy over the older comments then delete them from the current page when they are saved. Some other hints for talk pages: * Sign your comments by typing "~~~~" (four tildes). This will add your name and the date. * Add comments to the end of the page. * Keep your comments polite and friendly. It's always best to be civil, even if things get heated. New subjects New subjects should be separated with a heading. Subheadings are used for related subject that fall under a Main heading. * Main heading (2 equals signs) * Subheading (3 equals signs) * Another level down (4 equals signs) * Another level down (5 equals signs) If an article has at least three headings, a table of contents (TOC) will be automatically generated. Try creating some headings in the Sandbox and see the effect on the TOC. Each of the sections on this page are created with the Main heading command. ---- ---- To recommend additional topics that need to be included on this Help page, list them on the Discussion page. Talk page ---- ---- The information below is automatically included from Wikia Help.